Heretofore, it has been the practice to fold textile articles, particularly towels and the like, to be suitably packaged for subsequent shipment and sale. These textile articles were taken in stacks to a folding mechanism where an operator manually fed the individual textile articles successively into the folding mechanism for folding the textile articles into the desired folded condition.
This type of operation was excessive in operator time and expense because of the manual steps required.